


Ghost party shenanigans featuring the witch

by Shadowcrest



Category: Henry Stickmin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest
Summary: The leaders are ghost and follow the current leader. This au is not fully my idea. Credit goes to hermie from the simphat discord. So basically things have been going weird for the witch, her protection spells have been breaking and it only happens when Reginald is visiting for tea and chat.
Relationships: Copperright - Relationship, Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Kudos: 23





	1. The beginning

Today was the day of reginalds weekly tea and chat visits to the witch, she makes him tea while he talks about whatever he wants to talk about. It’s usually great for the both of them but recently something has changed. The witch has been practicing witchcraft, you know the stuff with crystals, tarot card, not Harry Potter witchcraft. She works a lot with energy’s so she usually keeps up protection wards so no bad energies mess with what she’s doing. She put one in her litttle tea and chat room just so she could come here to make tea and read tarot. She always felt something off inside the airship. Something kept breaking the protection wards no matter how complex they were. So over time she started to cleanse a lot more and things got better. But there was still something off

The witch went to go brew the tea, she alway could make some fancy complex tea but Reginald actually likes mint and lavender. She put in the sugar in and brews her tea, rosemary and lemon balm. As it’s brewing she thinking. She notice after a few visit from Reginald my wards just broke, sometimes the vibe would just make me feel nauseous. Though the witch remembers hearing the word pog or pogchamp during one of reginalds visits, that was the weirdest. 

As she finished brewing and setting things up, she heard a knock at the door, she opens the door and ushers Reginald to his sit and had him his tea. She was about to take a seat when she felt something trying to break here wards. She ask “ hey Reginald is it ok if I light a sage incense” Reginald nods in response, as she lights the incense Reginald just starts staring at something in the corner, like someone is there. the witch sit down and ask “ so Reginald how have you been since our last visit” he responded with “everything has been good, I took your advice and I think I might ask out right hand man soon.” Reginald blushes a bit “ but how have you been since we last chat” 

The witch responds with “ can I be completely honest Reginald” Reginald nods “ you know how I can felt a shift in the energy’s. I’ve been feeling a weird shift for awhile. Usually this goes away but it’s sticking. I’ve noticed it’s sticking near you, this entity has been breaking ward after ward and it takes a lot of energy to put thought up, I wanted to ask you if you been experiencing some weird activities, or possibly ghost” Reginald looks a little shocked with the mentioned of ghost but then muddies something under his breath

Reginald responds “ witch I’m so sorry about the pain I’ve caused you, I normally don’t tell anyone this but when I became leader, I found something that most people don’t know.so to sum it up, all the leader after dusty’s reign before me are stuck on the mortal plane, there ghost and the stick around the current leader and only I can see them.” As he finishes he drinks some of his tea. The witch look around and The witch start to hear some weird things, the word Terrence comes up a lot and She has to close her eyes for a bit and when She open them to see randy and Terrence. Terrence kinda looks tired and more faded.They both seem to fade in and out of existence every once and a while. Reginald noticed her surprised. He responds with “I’m gonna guess your seeing them. It’s really weird” Reginald looks at Terrence and Terrence glares at him “ I’m guessing Terrence is the one breaking the wards. If there is anything I can do to fix this Let me know “

The witch looks at terrence and says “ I know you were the leader and I respect you for that but I will only lower my wards so you can enter here, but if you mess with my spells, my tarot, my crystals or anything I will not hesitate to cause you problems, now when you enter my space I don’t want my space with bad energy’s, so I’m gonna ask you to be nice in my space or stay out” Terrence gives less of glare and looks away “ reginald it’s ok, it wasn’t so bad. If you knew nothing about it I would probably try to contact Terrence over here to see why he is still here” Reginald looks a little more calm. 

Terrence finally decides to say something “you a weird gale witch, but was the most weird was slowly fading away without knowing why, I still got things to do and you doing your cleansing was interfering with that” as he speaks she can hear the static coming from his voice.she notice he’s fading in and out of existence much more often as he speaks. She was about to respond when she heard randy say “ that was unpog dude, what would happen if he did faded, that would be no good.” His voice has a lot more static to him. The witch is surprised and says “ so your the one who I heard say pog, that was the weirdest experience from the supernatural yet” she chuckles “since you don’t seem to have any problems with the ward randy you can come visit when Reginald comes over and Terrence you won’t fade if you keep your negative energy to yourself, but yes you can also come visit too. You guys probably have unfinished business so come talk if you need help I guess.”

Reginald finishes his tea and says “ well witch it has been lovely little visit. I’m glad that our problem has been fixed, but I have to get back to the clan, I hope to see you next week.” He waves her goodbye and randy leaves when Reginald leaves, Terence kinda looks at her for a minute and walks out as he slowly fades in and out of sight. As they leave she exhales .she starts to clean up everything and thinks. Today has been the weirdest day in forever.


	2. Terrence talks about himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch has gotten used to the ghost, it’s been a few weeks. She has meet jaques and billy g. There is definitely more she’ll end up meeting more. Though the one to cause her original problems is back and wants to talk

Over the few weeks, the witch has meet more tophat ghost then she thought. She met billy g already and jaques. They were both interesting to meet. Though most only came during reginalds visits, though they would introduced themself at the beginning and just stick around till reginald left so they could have a small chat. Most only come when Reginald visit but today was different. The witch was just relaxing In her room listening to some music and looking at her phone, she didn’t notice someone was in her presence. She soon felt the energy shift and she sees Terrence just standing there, he looks mad but he isn’t glaring at her.

It was a surprise for the witch to find Terrence here. She though he would never visit, even less on his own. He sticks with randy a lot so this Might be serious. “ hello Terrence I’m sorry for not noticing you earlier, I see you came by yourself. Is there something you want to talk about” she says in a polite tone, she put down her phone and was standing up now. Terrence responds “ I’ve heard a lot about you, our first meeting wasn’t the best but yes I would like to talk. About my life before I was dethroned, but before I talk about it what do you know about my reign.”

This wasn’t what she was expecting “ I don’t know to much. I was a new recruit right as soon as you got dethrone. I know that you weren’t the best leader. Im sure this isn’t all true but you did a lot of heist for the thrill, you were the leader till the 1990s and Reginald dethroned you.” She says in an awkward tone, it was very weird talking to the guy who your talking about. He doesn’t seem mad and what she said just looks defeated. “ yeah those are true but it’s not the full story, I don’t blame you for not knowing. So the story started with randy. While he was leader I was his second I’m command, his right hand man I guess. It was a fun time, while he didn’t do a lot of raids but he sure did party. While a lot of the times he wouldnt be at that parties when he was it made the night more fun.” He chuckled out a laugh with a lot of static coming threw

He continued” When he wasn’t at party’s he was planning something, he wanted to create an airship division. He couldn’t focus on heist as he and even I were focused on this. He didn’t want people to notice, he didn’t want people to think he was a bad leader. So he had parties, but with no big heist being done, expensive parties and a lot of the funds went to the airship the clan was get close to broke. Randy didn’t realize it till the clan brought up how the underwater division can’t go on anymore without the fund.” He said in a sad tone

The witch didn’t know this, she hasn’t really learned a lot of the clans history as it was mostly kept secret as it went very personal, kinda like this story. Terrence sighs and continues “he was devastated and decided to resign and ran, I never saw him again till I was the leader. He doesn’t really like to talk about that time” he starts to fade in and out of existence, this happened a lot for the witch as the strong emotions made it hard for the witch to see them. “I stepped up, for a few years I had to fix the clan. I planned heist but none were really well though out, I was still looking for randy, I wanted him back. As the leader I could see the ghost. They would help me out with the plans but I was finally able to get the airship up and running”.

“After everyone was set up I was heading to the party room, I knew randy would have loved it. I noticed music playing and as I entered I saw randy there, it was to late for him. When he saw I was there he wanted to hug me but he couldn’t. That’s when things got worse. I was upset, I couldnt get to him before what happened. I wanted to distract myself so I and the clan went on more dangerous and thrill heist. At this time reginald and his right hand man were recruited. I needed a right hand man so Reginald became mine. He help make some of the heist more successful but a lot of them failed. I did what I could to drown out the ghost his ghost

Terrence looks like he’s about to cry, the witch wants to console him but doesn’t know how to. she would offer tea or maybe a hug but this is a ghost. It’s getting even harder to see Terrence as his emotions are messing with her head, causing a small headache. She doesn't bring it up to let him continue. “I wanted to go raid the wall, get members and new recruits. I didn’t realize how strong the wall was, we lost a few members, right hand man was almost one of them. We needed to retreat and I thought that he would just be another loss but Reginald was able to save him. We fought and I thought that was the end of it till I was dethroned and thrown off the airship. I came here to talk it out hoping maybe it will help me”

The witch takes a minute to take that in. She collects her thoughts and saw “so I’m guessing you came here to tell your side of the story. You know you did wrong, you know you weren’t a bad leader but you were grieving, at the lost of your friend or more leaving you, to his death and the stress of a bankrupt clan “ terrence nods “and your still very angry at reginald killing you so you let that anger fester even into your next life” Terrence nods again. “Maybe you should try talking to reginald, I know you don’t want to fade and frankly I don’t think you will. But may I ask about you and Randy’s relationship, you guys seem like you were good friend or maybe more. Have you tried talking about it with him” Terrence let out a sigh and says “no I haven’t talked a lot to randy, I guess my Anger been blinding me from talking about what happened with randy. I mean we have talked but not on our relationship yet or about my leadership”. The witch feels a bit of pity and responds “well I suggest talking to reginald first then maybe talking about your leadership to randy afterwords. If you need dating advice ask me as I was the one to give Reginald his dating advice as you know”

Terrence says “well it was nice to talk about this, thanks for the advice I’m gonna go now” Terrence just floats out of the room. As he leave the witch flops back down to her bed and closes her eyes, these headaches are getting worse. She thinks about how later she will go make herself some lavender tea, she collects her thoughts for a minute and just now realize she was a therapist for the past leaders who is dead. She lets out a sigh and just takes a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to note on the witches powers, she can see the ghost. She has clairvoyance, the ability to see spirits, but as these ghost are only suppose to be seen by the leader, the slowly fade in and out of her vision, even more when there a lot of emotions. This causes her a lot of headaches. Though she doesn’t tell the ghost so they don't realize that they aren’t revealed to Her and don’t try to. There will be a few more chapter later


	3. Introduction interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has arrived on the airship and the leaders know somethings up. Also yes there will be a few character changes and no I won’t be describing every fail or every ending in detail. That would take to long.

Henry stickmin, his dad was a former tophat so obviously he became the greatest thief to have ever lived. He stole the Tunisian diamond broke out of prison but he had a secret. He could reset time, though only if he failed at his task. It was weird at first but he got used to it. He thought life was going swell till someone shot him with a sleeping dart and taking him. Turns out the government kidnaped him. You know the story. Before he could say what he wanted to do the voice came back. The person who granted him his powers. They said that I had to do all the routes as they were important. The voice left and time resumed

This Mission was a weird one. One of the timelines he went In and was to get a file of info. He didn’t think he would see anyone in the room, Charles said nobody was in but there were two tophats, he saw the tophat and immediately went to the vent. He stays for a second as he hears them talking. One said “did that guy just see us, how is that possible” that threw Henry in a loop. He continued with his mission till he got to a library. Someone wearing two monocles was looking at the files. He knock him out and then he heard a voice say “ suck it Thomas” he looked around and he didn’t see anyone. Maybe his powers were making him go insane. Though other then that nothing really happened till his last run

He believe the voice called it the rapidly promoted executive ending so that’s what he’ll call it. In this timeline he was suppose to get the leader... Reginald. Henry was chasing Reginald He heard a lot of things, he once heard his name, it felt like he was Going insane. He finally got reginald, after defeating his right hand man Reginald say “ you defeated me and my right hand man, I surrender the airship to you”. Wait Henry could be the leader. He heard Charles say something, he really enjoyed his company but this was a better Option for the thief and he took it.

Right hand man took a brutal beating and Henry felt really bad so he knew he had to find a really good doctor soon but he needed to be promoted. After the ceremony Reginald left to go get right hand man a doctor. Reginald didn’t really talk to him much before he left, he probably hated him but he’ll have to deal with that later. He found his room and he got settled. Tomorrow he would be given details on his responsibilities. He didn’t have much on him when he came. He had a locket on him, it had a picture of father and him, while he didn’t wear them his shades were in the photo. He never knew what happened to his father but he one day disappeared when he was young. He thought he was alone but he wasn’t

He heard a gasp and the word son, he was startled by that and said “alright, is someone pulling a really weird prank on me, as the new chief I order you to come out and stop” he didn’t expect what happened next to happen. The ghost were forced to show themself. Henry saw them, he saw one that looks happy, the rest didnt look angry. Then he came across on, he was wearing his fathers shades and was on the verge of tears. Henry was very startled by this he backed away scared and said “what is going on, what are you”. The one ghost who looked at him happy “we are the former leaders of the tophats, no your not crazy. Our spirits are bound to the chief position, you defeated Reginald so your my favorite. The names Terrence”. Henry was so confused but in his confusion he said “why do you have my father shades” As he pointed to the ghost with shades

What came next startled henry “that’s because I’m your Father, you knew I was a tophat but never the leader. I never thought I would see you again Henry radman.” Henry was on the verge of tears he went up to hug him but couldn’t as he was a ghost. He knew this was his father as knew his old last name no one else new. Terrence was confused and then looked a mixture of angry and excitement. He yelled “ randy you had a son and you never told us. We could we could’ve recruited him, but why didn’t you tell me “ randy looked sad and he said “Henry you might want to sit down.... alright, so the reason I told no one is because it was one of my biggest regrets. Having you Henry wasn’t one but leaving you behind alone at the age of five was, I didn’t want to think about it much. Though now your here and we can be together again”. 

Henry didn’t expect to see the ghost and his father again, but he needed to say something “this is a lot to take in, dad i would also would like you to know I changed my last name from radman to stickmin. The last name reminded me that you were gone so I changed it. I know we just got back but I need some time to process, can you guys leave me alone for a bit” they leave andHenry flopped down on his bed. His leadership was going to be a weird one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was an introduction to Henry and his past. We will go back to witch shenanigans next chapter, I just realize I messed up on the wording so i fixed it, more shenanigans soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction. If there’s any suggestions please suggest them in the comments


End file.
